1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive door side molding structure which is provided along the waistline of the door panel of motor vehicle, and more particularly it pertains to improvements in or relating to such door side molding structure having end caps at the front and rear ends thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, as shown in FIG. 1, at the waist opening of an automotive door D are mounted a door outer side molding M along the waistline of a door outer panel 1 and a door inner side molding (not shown) along the waistline of a door inner panel (not shown). The outer side molding M and inner side molding are so constructed as to improve the appearance of the waist of the door D while maintaining the seal between the waist opening and a door wind shield 2.
The conventional door side molding structure of this type will be explained in the following in more detail by taking the door outer side molding as an example. Referring to FIGS. 2 through 5, a door side molding body 7 is comprised of a metallic molding base 5 and a lip member 6 made of a resilient material such as rubber, for example, these components being formed integral as one part by double extrusion molding. The metallic base 5 covers from above the waist opening of the door outer panel 1 and has a flange 4 secured to a door outer panel flange 3 at the waist opening. The lip member 6 is attached to the flange 4 of the metal base 5 and extends along the length of the base 5 with the projected end of the lip 6 at the upper portion of the flange 4 placed in resilient contact with the door windowpane 2. At each of the front and rear ends of the molding body 7 on the inner side is formed a recess 9 to avoid interference with a door sash 8. End caps 11, each having a cross section as shown in FIG. 3, are placed over and bonded to the front and rear end portions 10 of the molding body 7 to cover the recesses 9 thereby providing a good appearance at the ends of the door outer side molding M. For the sake of simplicity, only one of the end caps 11 is shown in the drawings.
This kind of conventional door side molding structure, however, has drawbacks. That is, the end cap 11 covers the outer surface of the end portion 10 of the molding body 7 and only a part of the recess 9, so that the vertical edge of the recess 9 facing the inner end 8a of the door sash 8, as denoted by 12, is not covered by the end cap 11 but remains exposed. Hence, during the assembly of the door outer side molding M there is a possibility of the metallic base 5 at the vertical edge 12 of the recess 9 contacting the sash 8, which in turn will result in formation of rust. To prevent the interference between the door sash 8 and the vertical edge 12 of the recess 9, the front and rear ends of the door outer side molding M may be formed so as to provide a gap 13 between the sash 8 and the vertical edge 12. But too large a gap will impair the appearance of the end portion of the door outer side molding M. A rubber seal 14 is fitted to the lower side of the metal base 5 contacting the door outer panel 1 to prevent metallic contact between the base and the door outer panel. Reference numeral 15 denotes a door weather strip and 16 a windowpane rubber run.